<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Daddy's Eyes by niteynyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839812">Her Daddy's Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx'>niteynyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Commissions [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thirsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia’s affections slowly but surely shift from Chrom and towards Lucina during the events of Fire Emblem Warriors. Luckily, our redheaded pegasus knight learns Lucina inherited more than just the Falchion and her daddy's eyes from Chrom (spoilers: she got a cock). Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Commissions [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Daddy's Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battles were different in this world. At once, they were far more grand yet far more miniscule affairs. For every one or two warriors they fielded, the enemy could summon hundreds if not thousands of soldiers. Each ‘life’ was expendable to them. Cordelia always felt a bit dirty after their victories, though she knew they were doing the right thing -- and that frankly, with the realms colliding, they had little choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cordelia thought to herself, surveying the battlefield below her atop her pegasus Aurora, her long red hair flowing out behind her in the wind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They aren’t treating their soldiers like they’re expendable. That makes it sound like they’re still treating them like people.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fine, full bow of her mouth formed a flat line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re treating them like disposable objects.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She narrowed her ruby eyes and then shook her head, pushing away her troubled thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she was being honest with herself, she had never actually seen or heard any of their foe’s troops act like anything more than objects either. In the heat of battle, none of this would so much as cross her mind for a second. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of this battle, and she knew she should have been thankful for that. How long had it been since she had a break from the fighting? How long had this war been going on? Weeks, months? Years? Probably days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she was dwelling on it, she couldn’t remember having a break since getting involved. Some might feel she was a victim of her own competence and her tactician’s reliance on her abilities, but Cordelia didn’t mind that. She liked being busy. She liked being needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She liked-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chrom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Below her, amidst the fighting, Cordelia’s red eyes alighted on what first looked to be a shock of blue hair. Yet she quickly realized that the blue-haired swordsman was too lean to be Chrom and far too graceful. Their slender body lacked the sheer power that Chrom’s herculean body held, but made up all the difference in their speed, agility and dexterity -- and of course their hair was far, far too long and far, far more silky than Chrom’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t to say that Chrom was a slouch or sloppy. Boys just didn’t hold themselves to the same standard that girls did. Chrom’s daughter, Lucina, was the opposite of her father in many different ways, yet Cordelia still always thought of her old unrequited flame whenever she saw her. Despite the differences in their fighting styles, those similarities always seemed most </span>
  <em>
    <span>potent</span>
  </em>
  <span> in battle. They were truly both forces of nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never mistook Lucina for Marth, even though Lucina’s outfit was clearly inspired by the Hero-King of legend. Was that weird? Was it weird that she could close her eyes and picture both father and daughter perfectly? </span>
  <em>
    <span>… No, definitely not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were, after all, the future rulers of her kingdom. She was one of their most loyal knights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Chrom and Lucina was much better than dwelling on the practically faceless, voiceless shells that served their enemy. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, letting her mind once again focus on the two most important people in her life. When she first learned that the mysterious masked swordsman was Chrom’s daughter (from an alternate timeline’s future, sure, but), she felt jealousy stirring in her heart. She already struggled to pull Chrom’s attention away from his wife. A daughter seemed insurmountable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia wasn’t proud of the way she acted towards Lucina at first. It was downright brattish, and especially embarrassing because </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> future daughter Severa was around to witness the worst of it. She wasn’t setting a good example. She wished that she had seen that at the time and changed her ways of her own volition, driven by her own willpower, but that wasn’t the case. Her smile widened, growing a touch bashful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All her ill contempt towards Lucina disappeared in the space of a moment, when the future Queen of Ylisse leapt into a deadly fray to protect Cordelia much like her father did years ago. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dashing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so… so perfect. It made the red-haired pegasus knight’s heart melt all over again, just like it did for Chrom long before Lucina was born (also long before she could time travel).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia would never admit to anyone how much time she spent fantasizing over Chrom as a teenager. And even if she did, she’d never tell them how much of the time she spent thinking of him was in bed at night with one hand on her breast and the other playing wetly between her thighs. Some days, she still woke up uncomfortably damp, fuzzy dreams of his athletic body pressed close to her softer and slender one haunting her conscious mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as an adult and in the present? Cordelia’s lusts and fantasies found themselves more and more drawn to Lucina, especially after she spied Her Royal Highnesses’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> inheritance from her father in the bathhouse one day. All of her favourite day (and wet) dreams with Chrom were so much better when she could just substitute </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were so similar in so many different ways, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her favourite similarity was, of course, their deep blue eyes. Cordelia longed to gaze deeply into those eyes while one of them hilted their fleshy Falchion into her tight little pussy. Though she had given some consideration towards saving herself for Chrom long ago, she instead chose to let herself have a few casual flings and build up a bevy of experience so that if it ever happened, she could make sure their first time was amazing. That ship, her chances with him, was long gone, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia’s cheeks began to flush, and slowly she opened her eyes, once again surveying the battlefield to pick out where Lucina was fighting. Her smile lost its bashful quality, taking on a much more dreamy one as she felt her nipples grow stiff beneath her armor and her twat begin to moisten. She still had an opportunity with Lucina, who was… completely surrounded by shadowy impostors of her allies. Shocked out of her lust and quickly feeling the stoked flame of her lust grow icy cold, Cordelia put her heels to Aurora’s flanks, diving through the air to Lucina’s aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Really, you don’t need to escort me all the way to--” Lucina protested, but Cordelia followed her into her tent anyway. She switched tracts as she shed her cloak and hung up her Parallel Falchion’s scabbard. “I’m fine, Cordelia, really. Thank you for the rescue, but I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are,” the red-haired pegasus knight replied as though by rote, with a smile. It was a familiar ritual to her, though not one Lucina would know anything about. After each of the Shepherd’s battles, Cordelia would trail Chrom back to his tent or quarters. She learned to ignore his stubborn insistence that he was fine, whether or not he appeared perfectly fine, was covered in scratches or was clearly nursing a painful bruise. “But I’m still going to make sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too important to leave anything to chance, for both her and the people of Ylisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too important to leave anything to chance, for both her and the people of Ylisse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me help you with your armor,” Cordelia said more softly as she closed the distance between herself and the timeswept younger woman. After a moment’s hesitation, Lucina sat down and held her arms out in compliance… just like her father always did. Cordelia’s smile grew fond as she tackled the straps and buckles of Lucina’s pauldrons. Like her father, she wore little in the way of real protection. Something for her shoulders, a scattered plate or two over her clothes -- all of it a pain to remove on their lonesome. They would never turn away any help removing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the blue-haired swordswoman murmured appreciatively, before clearing her throat. “Do you want me to help you with yours?” It was a perfectly reasonable offer that nevertheless caught Cordelia flat footed, making her blink and briefly, embarrassingly gape at Lucina. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of the post-battle ritual she had developed with Chrom, which… obviously Lucina knew nothing about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Cordelia got Chrom’s armor off, she would get him down to his underwear and run her soft hands all over his hard muscles, massaging the tension out of them while she inspected him for any injury. Through her eyes and her digits, she’d commit his body to memory and could imagine it even now. His skin, his muscles, his hard-earned scars. She never left him until she was sure that all of his injuries were treated. When she could finally leave in good conscience, she headed straight to her rooms to take off her armor, deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> injuries, and then itch the scratch Chrom’s bare body always left her with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very figurative itch in her pussy. Chrom’s wife took that duty over when they got married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if she got more adventurous or handsy with Chrom when she had his basically naked body all to herself, she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing it for him. How many times had Cordelia’s face been inches away from the bulge of Chrom’s cock, just hidden away by his underwear? For that matter, how many times did Chrom’s cock get hard while she was attending to him? How many times had she ignored it, hoping it would ‘slip’ out or that Chrom would grab the back of her head and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Cordelia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia blinked back to reality, then cleared her throat and smiled at Lucina with the faintest hint of a flush on her cheeks. “Sorry. Yes, please,” she said, turning to let Lucina get at each of the straps and buckles in turn. Her breathing deepened as her worn load lightened, and even though Cordelia had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at keeping her arousal in check until she left the tent (well, Chrom’s tent), losing her steel plating disrupted those years of discipline. Soon she was in her wine-red underclothes, hyperconscious of how her body was reacting to Lucina’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All done,” Lucina said, setting the last piece aside. Cordelia swallowed thickly, then turned towards her. They both stood there in just their clothes, a rare occurrence -- the first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them. Before Lucina had a chance to realize Cordelia was staring at her, the pegasus knight reached out and shoved her back. Powerful swordswoman or not, force of nature or not, Lucina still let out a charming, girlish squeak as her bottom hit the bed, eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-- what are you--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I told you I was going to do,” Cordelia interrupted, sliding down to her knees before Lucina. The red-haired pegasus knight could hear her heart hammering away in her ears and she was sure that her face was burning red. Yet surprisingly, her hands were both steady and dry. She slid her elegant, short-nailed digits to Lucina’s hips and began to peel up her tunic. “Checking you for injuries.” When Lucina’s hands began to push back on Cordelia’s, the future mother clicked her tongue and spoke sharply, in a tone she was sure would work on Severa. “Don’t be childish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-- fine,” Lucina relented reluctantly, her resistance wilting under the other woman’s stern tone. A moment later, Cordelia had Lucina’s tunic peeled over her head and tossed aside, freeing the swordswoman’s tight and nubile body from its fabric confines and giving her a rare opportunity to admire it… but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was still something in the way. Cordelia’s hands reached out again, and this time Lucina squawked. “That’s--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucina</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cordelia cut in again as she pushed the princess’ hands away and began to unwind the bandage binding down Lucina’s breasts. Once they were shed, she sat back on her heels and took that rare opportunity before it vanished. Her rounded shoulders, the light ripple of her abdominal muscles and her flat stomach, and of course the breasts that Cordelia fought to reveal. Her breath caught. They were fuller than she would have imagined with the way Lucina danced and flipped and pirouetted across the battlefield, yet irresistibly firm and perky. The pink tips of Lucina’s nipples were already hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia found herself grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in that moment, even without glancing down, Cordelia knew it wasn’t they weren’t the only thing getting hard. Lucina started to lift her hands to cover her exposed breasts, but Cordelia’s hands beat them to the chase, cupping their palm-perfect shape and giving them a soft squeeze. Lucina squeaked out again, her hands raising haplessly, unsure what to do and paralyzed in surprise. “Naga,” Cordelia breathed out, feeling the courage that she never felt when her hands were on Chrom’s broad chest. “These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lucina. I’m surprised you don’t show them off more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I really don’t thin--” Lucina gasped sharply when Cordelia, feeling cheeky, gave her nipples a gentle tweak. The noise delighted Cordelia and emboldened her to squeeze Lucina’s perfect breasts one more time, her grin slimming down as she gazed up at Lucina’s beautiful face. The blue-haired swordswoman’s cheeks were far redder than Cordelia’s eyes or hair. She looked so cute. So… kissable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Cordelia’s armor was the only thing holding her back from satisfaction in her time with Chrom. With it going, with her finally letting herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything in the moment, Cordelia saw no reason not to act on her long unrequited lusts (that began with Lucina’s father, sure, but that hardly mattered). She brushed her thumbs over Lucina’s nipples again, relishing the vulnerable way it contorted her features, then leaned up and captured the other woman’s lush lips with her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quick, aggressive kiss with hardly any room for Lucina to return it. Yet the way her mouth yielded to the invasion of Cordelia’s tongue was unmistakable, naturally submitting to Cordelia’s advances. Slowly, as she laid her claim inside of Lucina, Cordelia worked her hands down her sides and to the waistband of her leggings, beginning to peel them down and over her legs, hooking her fingers into Lucina’s panties to get them out of the way at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could have pushed Lucina back and pulled them all the way off, but that would take too long. And besides, however submissively Lucina was now responding to the kiss, she had been acting like a skittish deer right up until Cordelia locked lips with her. What if she got nervous about fucking her father’s childhood friend and decided to flee? She kept peeling them down, but kept them stretched just between her knees so she couldn’t just scoot out. Lucina would have to stop to deal with them, and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia was putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much thought into her little contingency plan. She put an end to that and she put an end to the kiss, pulling back and opening her eyes. Lucina still had hers closed, her breathing hot and heavy, lips slightly parted. “So perfect,” Cordelia almost cooed, sinking back down to her knees before Lucina and sliding her hand down the softness of her belly, not even looking at her futa cock until her hand was already wrapped around it. When she did look the other woman’s one-eyed snake in the eye, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> coo her delight. “In every way, Goddess help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all the times that Cordelia had Chrom virtually naked before her, she never saw his cock. She only knew it from the bulge and tent of his underwear. While she had a good idea of its size, Lucina’s seemed a bit longer and certainly thicker, and the latter was just what she was hungry for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cordelia,” Lucina whispered hoarsely, her need obvious even if her conscience and her words said the exact opposite. “My father--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long Cordelia had fantasized about Chrom. She couldn’t have. She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how many times Cordelia was in this position with Chrom, ignoring his hard cock under his underwear, ignoring her own body under her armor. The thought of Chrom on the cusp of realizing all her fantasies about his daughter didn’t deter Cordelia in the slightest, but she wanted to get it off Lucina’s mind posthaste. Leaning down, she took the crown of his cock into her mouth and laved her tongue around the crown of her cock, tickling its underside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many cocks had she sucked to get ready for this very moment? The only man who disliked this move came out as gay the next week. She sealed her lips on Lucina’s cock, pride swelling in her when Lucina groaned out in pleasure. Of course the futanari swordswoman loved it, but she hadn’t felt anything yet. Cordelia worked her wrist up and down, keeping her mouth and Lucina’s girl cock locked in place, jerking her shaft briskly while working her tongue all over the crown’s most sensitive parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucina gave up her protests, only gasping and groaning and whispering Cordelia’s name over and over again. It was a perfect little moment, and it would be the perfect time to make Lucina cum right on her waiting tongue… but Cordelia didn’t want to waste a drop of the royal cum. How many years had she waited to taste true Ylissean seed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid her hand off of Lucina’s shaft and focused on suckling the tip of her cock, moving them instead to her own clothing. Cordelia’s lust was far too impatient to remove her clothing properly. As she tugged and pulled and untied this part and that, she heard more than one little tear as a handful of stitches failed her. Already, she could taste Lucina’s precum on her tongue -- and just like that, she was already down to just her boots. They could stay on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia popped off Lucina’s cock and slowly, sensually licked her lips as she moved her hands to Lucina’s knees, balancing herself on them as she rose to her feet and met Lucina’s perfect blue eyes, hazy with lust but still so much like her daddy’s. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” she whispered as she moved her hands to Lucina’s shoulders, stepping forward to straddle her legs, kneeling over Lucina’s lap with her own knees pressed to the outsides of her thighs. Slowly, the slender pegasus knight lowered herself down until she could feel the tip of Lucina’s cock probing the soaked lips of her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop herself from a soft, lewd giggle. “So perfect,” she praised Lucina as she once again licked her lips, barely able to restrain herself. “Pointing just where it needs to go. I don’t even need to reach down and hold it steady, do I?” she purred like a cougar in heat, twitching her hips to press herself against it and loving the way it made Lucina shut her eyes and bite down savagely on her bottom lip. It was worth torturing herself to watch Lucina’s hapless, vulnerable expressions as the (future) MILF took advantage of her willing submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she could bear torturing herself for very long. With little more ceremony or teasing, Cordelia impaled herself on Lucina’s thick, hard dick and drew in a sharp breath through her nostrils. She didn’t just impale herself; she hilted it inside of her, crying out in pleasure-filled joy in time with Lucina. The other woman’s futa cock filled Cordelia so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stretching her out in that perfect middle ground between too little and too much. As much as the pegasus knight loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>riding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she didn’t want to bounce on that perfect cock. Instead, she twitched and rolled her hips, working the stiff pole around inside her wet, hot cunt. At the same time, she wrapped her arms tightly around Lucina’s shoulders and pressed her body close to the princess, her smaller tits squishing up against Lucina’s fuller ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to lidded slits, gazing down at Lucina’s flushed face with nothing but lust and adoration. “So perfect,” Cordelia purred again, “and so cute, too.” It was clear that Lucina was straining herself, trying as hard as she could not to cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly, her expression twisting as she fought against her pleasure. Cordelia grinded herself forward, getting as much pleasure from rubbing her clit against Lucina’s skin as she was from stirring up her cunt with Lucina’s cock. “You don’t have to hold back for my sake, baby. Give me that hot royal cum,” she whispered, swinging her head and flipping her long red hair back to get it behind her. With her tresses out of the way, Cordelia dived down, locking her lips not on Lucina’s mouth but rather her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But--” Lucina released her bottom lip from its torture to moan out her objection over cumming inside a woman her father had known his entire life. “C-cordelia, I can’t-- I’m gonna-- </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” she finally cried out, unable to handle the squeeze of Cordelia’s perfect pussy any longer, not after Cordelia gently bit her neck and certainly not while she was sucking much harder on it. Her virgin cock shot rope after rope of its hot, sticky and virile cum into Cordelia’s waiting womb, filling it and coating her cunt in almost equal measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That feeling, and the sheer satisfaction of leaving a lasting mark on Lucina’s body, of marking her as Cordelia’s, drove her on to her own orgasm. It wasn’t nearly as hard of one nor nearly as pleasurable, but it meant something far more to the red-haired pegasus knight whose life had been focused on Chrom for so long. She had found something far better in Lucina, and in that moment happy tears came to her eyes. The cry from her mouth was muffled by Lucina’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia’s spasming cunt eked out every drop of cum it could from Lucina, her restless fingers using their nails to rake long red scratches across her pale back. For a moment, they clung together, breathing hard and recovering. As meaningful as that orgasm was for Cordelia, she had waited far too long for this moment to just bask in the moment. No, Cordelia knew instinctively that she needed to leave a real mark on Lucina, one greater than her hickey. She wanted Lucina to be as obsessed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Cordelia was now with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pegasus knight began to roll her hips again, as horny and as needy as a cat in heat. Pulling back from Lucina’s mouth, she let herself gaze deeply into Lucina’s eyes -- into her daddy’s eyes, dazed and dumbstruck from losing a virginity Cordelia had yet to realize Lucina still had. “So, so perfect,” she purred again, far lower and with far more earnest lust now. She unwrapped her arms from around the princess and pushed her down flat on the bed, setting to work on a rough and quick ride while Lucina’s sensitive cock was still hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, it was more for Cordelia than Lucina, who was crying and gasping out openly now, her hands curled in the bed sheets beneath her. It was only a minute before Lucina’s cock began to soften inside Cordelia, needing a moment to recover and continue the battle. Not that Lucina, having just lost her virginity, stood any chance in the face of Cordelia’s sheer stamina and experience. That minute put Cordelia’s stoked lusts right back on the edge of pleasure. With a soft groan of disappointment, she pulled herself off Lucina’s dick and slid off her lap to the floor again. “It’s alright, baby,” Cordelia reassured Lucina softly and unnecessarily, too reeling with embarrassment and pleasure to be ashamed of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I can take care of myself and clean you up at the same time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her mind, Cordelia was already planning out what she wanted next. When Lucina’s cock was hard enough, she would get the swordswoman to pound her in her favorite position: doggy. Sometimes, she wanted to be the one ridden, and she knew from all her past experiences how perfect a pair of reins her hair could be. So Cordelia positioned herself with that in mind, her ass thrust out behind her. One of her hands braced herself on her lover’s thigh while the other slipped between her thighs to her dripping pussy, starting to finger it and palm her clit with the heel of her hand as she took Lucina back into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucina grew hard again, Cordelia quickly found her cunt tightening and then releasing, her resultant squirt only hastening the drip and drool of the thick white cum leaking out of it. In the same moment, the room’s door swung open and a loud, brash voice called out words it really should have asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> storming inside. “Hey, Lucina! Have you seen my moth-- ohmyfuckingGOD.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severa’s words were punctuated by a shrill shriek of abject horror as she found her mother sucking her best friend’s cock, cum clearly and visibly running down the lips of her mother’s flushed pussy. And though Lucina shot to an upright sitting position and began to stammer out excuses, Cordelia didn’t even bother taking her mouth off the princess’ royal cock before looking over her shoulder. In her own personal paradise, she didn’t really care about the interruption. She just wanted to get rid of the distraction, and lifted her fingers -- slick and coated with Lucina’s cum -- to wave Severa out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostly white, Severa retreated, closed the door behind herself and then pressed her back to it, sinking to the floor. “Oh my fucking god,” she repeated again, her eyes wide. Suddenly, everything made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father was… “Oh my fucking god,” she groaned out, lifting her hands to cover her face. On the other side of the bed, Cordelia was urging Severa’s father to mount her from behind, loud enough for Severa to hear, and… “Oh my fucking god, I’m being conceived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eventually recovered from the shock! Eventually. `</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>